


The Red Toothbrush

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the April 2009 <a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/"><b>drabblechalleng</b></a></p><p>Prompt:<br/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Red Toothbrush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the April 2009 [**drabblechalleng**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Prompt:  
> 

Karl had been running on adrenaline for weeks and looked forward to a couple of days of Viggo's special attention. He dropped his bag on the bed and dug out his toothbrush.

Viggo didn't want to share personal space; no clothing or toiletries left at the other's home. After countless discussions, bordering on arguments, Karl didn't think he'd ever like it or understand.

He walked into the bathroom and found what he considered as his space in the holder already filled.

"Where can I put your second toothbrush?"

"That's not mine," Viggo replied, walking into the room with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
